


Insufferable

by namenlos



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Current era, Established Relationship, M/M, Real People Slash, Unmasked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namenlos/pseuds/namenlos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas likes pushing Guy to his limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insufferable

Thomas’ POV

 

_I hated when Guy acted like this._

_Insufferable._

_But he sure was fun to tease…_

Guy was hunched over a steaming hot cup of coffee, his first cigarette of the day hanging from his lips. His long, wavy hair hung in his face like he just couldn’t be bothered to push it away. Heh… insufferable, but cute. Anything I said to the smaller man merely got a mumbled curse in reply. _“Casse-toi…”_ was common. Or _“Encule…”_ was another. But did I listen to him? No, of course not.

 _“Non…”_ I’d whine back in response. “You’re fun to fuck with,” I’d admit, snatching the cigarette from his mouth and taking a drag. This was met with a growl, Guy actually standing up to snatch it back. I’d laugh at him, making him growl at me again. He was such a grump first thing in the morning. Now and then I could get him to actually yell at me, but most of the time he found it to be too much effort. I tended to make a game of it, see how much pestering it took to make Guy yell at me. I was rarely successful, but it was fun to try nonetheless.

… 

_“Ça fait chier…”_ Guy sighed after one such attempt. He took a deep drag off the cigarette in his mouth and still attempted to ignore me.

“Come on, _mon Petit,_ lighten up,” I attempted. 

_“Ça va chier,”_ he warned menacingly.

I ignored his warning and pulled his long hair away from his face, all the way back into a ponytail. With nothing to tie it with, I simply held it there and proceeded to kiss him on the side of his neck. This was Guy’s weak spot. Many times, especially in our youth, the smaller man would be left with red and purple markings all over this part of his neck, the result of him begging me to assault said weak spot.

"Ugh..." Guy turned away from me. "Your beard prickles."

I nuzzled into his neck further, rubbing my beard against him even more.

"Stop," he insisted weakly.

 _"Non..."_ I whispered against his neck, no doubt irritating him even more with my whiskers.

“Mmm…” he moaned, finally melting into more of my soft neck kisses. The rest of his cigarette was forgotten and left to burn itself out in the ashtray. _"Mon Grand…”_ his favored pet name for me came out in a whisper. His defensive exterior appeared to be crumbling, but I knew I wouldn’t actually penetrate to the soft and cuddly inside I knew was there somewhere. Well, not yet anyway.

 _“Mon Petit…”_ I breathed against his bruised neck. He pulled away from me a bit and went back to nursing his still-steaming cup of coffee. I stood up straight, figuring he just wasn’t in the mood. I’d try again once the caffeine and nicotine made it’s way through his system. Poor Guy just wasn’t a morning person. Whereas, I was usually up rather early for my workout. I only drank water that early in the day, waiting for Guy to wake up before putting on a pot of coffee for us. Guy was not one for working out, but jumped on the treadmill whenever he was feeling fat. It suited him fine, I had no complaints about his figure. He tended to carry a bit of extra weight around the middle, which he hated, but I thought it was adorable. 

“Mn,” Guy muttered, downing the last drink of his coffee. “Grounds.”

“Sorry,” I apologized. “I know you like it strong.”

“I do,” Guy reassured, picking grounds off of his tongue. “I _love_ chewing my coffee.”

“Hmph,” I huffed, amused. I knew he was being sarcastic. “Why do I hate you so much?” I teased, shaking my head.

This actually earned a small smile from the older man. “I hate you too, _mon Grand.”_

I finished fixing my cup of coffee and walked over to him. I put my long arms around his shoulders and kissed him as close to his mouth as I could. Guy huffed as if annoyed, but I knew he loved it. I reached up to turn the smaller man’s face toward me. He wrinkled his nose as he knew what was coming. _Putain._ He resisted the kiss at first, but as I softly stroked the side of his neck he began to melt once again. He slowly began to kiss back, closing his eyes and leaning back slightly. When his legs began to spread wider, I knew he was giving in to me. My other hand reached down and found the growing bulge beneath his boxers. I teased it to full hardness, panting as my tongue slipped into his mouth. Guy responded positively this time, allowing my entrance and touching his tongue to mine. I climbed onto his lap, straddling him with my gangly legs. I was so much taller than Guy, so he had to lean his head way back to keep kissing me. It was awkward, but I was able to keep most of my weight off him, at the same time grinding my crotch against his. Guy was an amazing kisser once he got into it. The man had a huge oral fixation. When he wasn’t smoking, he always had _something_ in his mouth. A pen, a fingernail, a piece of hard candy. I felt myself twitch as his tongue swirled around inside my entire mouth. _Merde._

“Bedroom. Now,’” I insisted, climbing off his lap and pulling him up by the hand.

Guy jumped up and followed me to our bedroom, both of us still attached by the hand. The slightly more dominant Guy gripped my hand hard and practically threw me onto the bed with a move most professional wrestlers would be envious of. He clawed at the waistband of my underwear, leaving a few red scratches on my abdomen in the process. I moaned, loving how rough the smaller man tended to be with me. He was a feisty little minx, this one. He practically ripped my underwear off my body, throwing them carelessly across the room. He stood over me for a minute, probably deciding what to do with me next. He glanced to the dresser, where the bottom drawer contained many pleasurable delights, and a few dark, painful delights as well. But his glance lingered to the top bedposts, which held a couple of velcro wrist straps. 

“Mneheheheh,” Guy chuckled deviously, knowing exactly how he wanted me.

Insufferable _batard._

END

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my French...


End file.
